A Place for Us
by Divergent Tributes
Summary: Effie rescues Cinna. The rebellion is over. Will they return to the Capitol? Will they see their friends? The Mockingjay? A continuation on my first fanfic 'Cinna and Effie' but with more detail.


_Ok... Don't judge me... I just finished The Fault in Our Stars about 2 hours ago... I cried. I cried a lot. If you haven't read that book, you should. It's a very good book that may or may not leave you depressed and sobbing. We've got that over with. Okay? Okay. *cries*_  
_The reasons why I didn't update... school, homework, editing, reading and YouTube are the main contributors. Oh, and Catching Fire feels ;) I cried at that film so much as well. Don't believe me? Ask **KatnissOfCamelot** or **Tortoise of immense chocolate - **they were on either side of me. Check out their FanFics as well! So main reason why there were no updates... procrastination and the fact that I couldn't be bothered to copy each chapter from my notes on my iPod (I've already got a few!)_

_Anyway.. enjoy! It's a story that overlaps my first fanfic '**Cinna and Effie**' and continues on with a bit more detail.  
_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I wake up in the middle of the night, still recovering from the nightmare. The peacekeepers were there and they were beating me and I almost felt the pain in the dream just like I did in real life not too long ago. I breathe heavily, trying to steady my breaths and my pounding heart. I open my eyes and I realise that I'm not in my Capitol apartment nor am I in the cell, awaiting my death. I'm in a log cabin in the middle of a wood, close to the jail that I was starved in for days. I try to get up but the pain creeps up my back, sending sparks of pain along my spine so I can't help but make a painful noise. I try again but my body is shaking. I bite my lip to stop the pain from dominating every part of me. I set my foot down on the cold, wooden floor but when I raise my head, it starts spinning. I try to get up. Unfortunately, the spinning in my head causes my vision to turn blurry and as I reach for the bedside table thinking I can use it as support, my hand slips and I fall to the floor. I guess the clatter was too loud and it woke Effie up as she runs into the room.

"Cinna! Are you alright? What happened?"  
I try to explain the situation to her but she goes into her Effie worry state which can be hard to shake her out of. I should know from all the times Katniss upset her and I had to comfort her. Katniss. I wonder where my girl on fire is right now...  
"Oh Cinna, I do hope you haven't broken anything" worries Effie.  
"I'm fine" I mumble. I'm not. My head is still spinning and my body is still weak. Effie throws my arm over her shoulders and helps me back up onto the bed.  
"Now, don't try and get up, you're still weak" she tells me. "Why did you want to get up so late in the night anyway?" I turn away. I don't want to tell her what I've been through and how it comes back in my dreams. She's too fragile.  
"Cinna, you're hiding something. Something you don't want to tell me. Why don't you tell me? You can tell me anything, I love you and I want to make sure you're alright." She's right. I should tell her. I debate it over in my mind and I decide to tell her everything.

I tell her how I got beaten until I was unconscious and how I woke up in an interrogation room and every time I refused to say anything about the rebellion, I'd get another lash. They refused to kill me there and then, thinking I'd be somewhat useful eventually when I give in so they threw me in a cell, ready for my execution in a week's time. I told her how I was given enough time to reveal any plans for the rebellion and I was put in a desperate state on the edge of death.  
"Of course I wouldn't give in. If I was to die there, I wouldn't care. I would just know that I achieved something in life that helped others." I tell Effie. A tear spills from her eye and she takes a deep breath in.  
"Well," she begins "I'm pretty glad you're not dead. If you were, I might as well have been dead as well" I frown at her. "How would I have coped?" She exclaims.  
"You would have coped well. You're Effie Trinket, you would have done just fine." I smile. "Apart from Katniss and probably Johanna, you're the most independent woman I know." I reach my hand over to her and stroke her hair but a surge of pain runs up my arm. I bite my lip again to stop the pain and I lay my head down on Effie's lap and I start crying.  
"I think you should get some sleep, Cinna" she whispers "It's the middle of the night. I'll stay here if you want" I nod. She helps me back into bed and lies down next to me. She gently kisses me on the lips and holds my hand. I eventually fall asleep, not concentrating on the dull, continuous pain but on mine and Effie's slow breathing.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed it! It will get better as the chapters go on. Okay? Okay._

_AAAH.. the feels!_


End file.
